The success of software application marketplaces depends on their ability to supply large quantities of high quality products. The “quality” of each product typically is verified through costly software application quality control testing and certification processes. In the presence of time and budget constraints, a marketplace manager typically prioritizes the selection of which new products to test based on the goal of maximizing future sales. Often, this selection has to be made in the absence of any information about the future popularity and profitability of a candidate new product.
What is needed are improved systems and methods of testing software applications